$\overline{AC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $6$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{61}$ units long What is $\cos(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $5$ $6$ $\sqrt{61}$
Answer: SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 6$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{61}$ $\cos(\angle ABC )=\frac{6}{\sqrt{61}}$ $=\dfrac{6\sqrt{61} }{61}$